The present disclosure relates to vehicle trip loggers and more specifically to vehicle trip loggers that record a trip category selected by the user on the logger, together with a series of vehicle locations determined by a vehicle positioning system. Examples of vehicle location trip loggers that record trip categories are found in the following patents and patent application publications: U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,738; U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,524; U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,346; U.S. Pat. No. 6,741,933; U.S. Pat. No. 6,975,929 and US2003/0110092. The disclosures of these references are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.